Tempted
by JoMoFan-spot
Summary: E&C SLASH. Adam fails his test, and Jay brings him over for some combine studies. How things turn heated? Simple. Adam is too much of a temptation and Jay's finally tempted. Pairing; Christian/Edge.


Title: **Tempted  
><strong>

Pairing(s): _Christian/Edge  
><em>Warning(s):_ Graphic sex, name calling, spanking, etc. _  
>Disclaimer: <em>None of the character used belong to me.<em>  
>Author's Note:<em> For Terrah. Dunno if it'll make any difference or not but I had to try. Anything to cheer my lovely.<br>_S/N:_ Jay & Adam are young teens in their 12th grade. Jay has the home to himself and he brings Adam over for some combine studies. Adam has a reputation of being a whore, and he mistakes Jay for being a prude.  
><em>

o~o

"Adam, will you stop that dammit? You need to concentrate here!" Jay said in an irritated tone as he glared at his best friend, who right now was paying zero mind to him, but full mind to the ice-cream he was currently eating & the magazine he had laid out in his lap.

When Jay got no response, he snatched the spoon right out of Adam's mouth. That got Adam's attention, alright.

"Why would you do that?"

Jay had to resist the urge to slap his forehead as he received a hurt pout from Adam.

"You know why! Now, please, for the millionth time Adam, I brought you here to study. Cooperate with me some?" He tried to reason with his blonde friend, & that was a stupid thing to do.

"But Maths fly over my head, Jay! It depress me, & I don't like myself depressed. Its not good for my skin."

Jay couldn't help but snort at that. "Oh yeah, I forgot you are taking part in a beauty pageant next month." Really, Adam had the girliest excuses when he wanted to get out of something. Or run away from someone. And right now Jay was determined to NOT let Adam get his way.

"Jay!" Adam exclaimed, offended.

"What, Adam? Do you realize you failed your test for the 3rd time in a row?"

"You don't have to repeat it every next 15 minutes you know."

"Oh, like it really stirs any shame in you."

"Why are you so mean to me? You are suppose to be my best friend! Support & love me through every thin & think!"

"We're not married."

"We might be if you weren't such an asshole."

"I wonder if your 'attention whore' ass would ever let you be committed."

And there was that pout again. It made it so fucking hard for Jay to stay strict with Adam. But not tonight. Oh no. Adam was losing his focus and it was hurting him big time.

It had all been normal for most of the part. But since they both got promoted to 12th grade, & Adam turned 18, he started to have plenty of 'distractions'. Adam was turning out to be a stunningly beautiful teen, and it was safe to say that Adam garnered a lot of attention from his fellow mates. Jay had also come to the conclusion that Adam loved that attention, specially from the boys.

Now, in all honesty, Adam wasn't really doing that bad in studies. He just didn't have any love for Maths. And in return, Maths decided to show no love to him. So, as a result, here they were. After Adam failed his Maths test for the 3rd time since last month, Jay had to take matters into his own hands. After all, Adam always ended up being his responsibility. And fact of the matter was, the Mathematician in Jay loved a good challenge.

"Adam, that's not gonna work this time. I spent my money on you. Now come here and focus. We need to get this exercise done tonight."

"Very fine, Jay. You bought me for this ice-cream for a night. Now I truly feel like a whore."

"Yeah, no surprise. With as much as you are sexually charged for last few months. Don't make me force you now! You are wasting both of our times."

"Hey, you're not my Daddy! Stop acting like one."

Okay. That was enough. Jay had to coax Adam with ice-cream, movie and popcorn. But the little brat was putting all his effort and money to waste. He knew Adam's passing or failing shouldn't be his concern, but it was. Adam had always been his concern.

"I might show you who's your Daddy. Don't provoke me."

"Oh, kinky. What you're gonna do Jay-Jay?" Adam asked in a seductive tone and Jay eyed his friend cautiously.

Adam was doing that again. Using that old trick to get under Jay's skin. And Jay hated it. Oh, he hated every fucking minute of it.

Adam had a way to get the best of Jay. All he had to do was act a little sexy and slutty and he had Jay all squirming uncomfortably. Adam didn't know if it had anything to do with Jay being tempted by him or it was just his friend being uncomfortable with his boldness. Whatever the case was, Adam loved that control over Jay. His friend would flush, look away and then leave Adam alone. Or in other cases, agree to whatever Adam would be stressing on. So, as a result, no lectures from dear Jay-Jay and that was a damn good thing in Adam's perspective. Jay often called Adam a manipulative bitch, & Adam was dead set on proving himself as one. Between, the sexual tension was there. There was no denial in that.

Jay watched as his sly friend dipped his index finger into the now half melted ice cream, brought it to his mouth and sucked it off...very sensually. Eyes closed and a slutty moan escaping his tempting lips.

Jay involuntary licked his lips and gulped. Okay. Adam was pushing his buttons now. Although Jay was a man with a lot of self-control, but he was also a growing man with a growing dick too. And Adam had a tendency to arouse the sleeping beast in many. His friend had a very fiery nature. And as much as Jay tried to avoid being charmed by that beauty, Adam often stirred the sexual desires in Jay that he - in other cases - managed to keep in tact as much as possible.

Today, though, Jay felt like if Adam didn't stop, he wouldn't be able to prevent himself from going the dirty route. Adam had to behave. And he had to tell him so.

"Stop that, Adam." Jay warned, very lowly. His eyes still focused on Adam.

"Why? Is it bothering you...tough guy?" Adam was grinning now, his green hazel eyes lit with mischievous.

Jay closed his eyes and sighed deeply, "Put that bowl down on the table." He ordered firmly.

"Wh...What?"

"I said, put the bowl down on the table."

Adam looked at him with slightly confused and questioning eyes but did what he was asked to do. Jay rarely got serious with him, and Adam tried not to be defiant when he got in that mood.

"Good." And with that, Jay grabbed Adam's arm and pulled him across his lap in a quick movement, Adam yelping in surprise as his eyes widened when Jay held him over his knees and wrapped one arm of his around the Blonde's waist.

"JAY!...What the fuck!" Adam cried out, turning his face towards Jay as he started to struggle in his arms in an attempt to get free.

"What? Is it bothering _you_ now?" Jay mocked, grinning sinisterly.

"What the hell are you talking..." Adam's protest cut off in the middle and a loud squeal escaped his mouth as Jay's hand swatted him on his butt. Fuck...

Adam's eyes went wider than ever before, & his mouth agape open. What the hell was wrong with Jay?

"STOP! What are you doi..." Another smack hit his ass. This time harder than before. All the words died in Adam's mouth. He was completely dumbfounded would be an understatement. His hands that flew backwards to prevent the blows were now captured in Jay's left hand.

Jay ignored Adam's protests completely and continued to spank his friend's insatiable ass. He was acting strange and he was well-aware of that. But when urges get out of control, you gotta give in. Jay had believed in that theory. And quite frankly, in his mind, Adam so much deserved it all. He was almost begging for it, only he underestimated Jay's wild side a little too much.

Adam whimpered and a low moan escaped his lips as Jay smacked his left ass cheek this time. He was confused, surprised and flushed. He didn't know what had gotten over Jay, and he hated to admit it but he strangely liked it. Jay never acted this way with Adam. He was always so modest...But now, this side of his best friend was turning Adam rock hard.

"Stop that, Jay...Please.." Adam begged smally. He was on the verge of losing it. Jay was getting him hot, and it was not a good thing.

Jay licked his lips as he fixed his eyes on the blonde's jeans covered ass that was wiggling in his lap. Oh God...It looked so fucking tempting. What would he do to ravish the hell out of it...

He felt Adam twisting his wrists that were captured in his hand and it brought him back to the real task. Oh yeah...Alright. It was about giving Adam a dose of his own medicine, not getting lost in that alluring ass that Adam was so proud of.

"You are getting hard...Damn, you're such a whore Adam..." Jay commented hoarsely as he felt Adam's hardness pressing into his leg. And fuck...There was no denial that he himself was aroused beyond belief at this point. Jay had only dreamed of a meeting between his hands and Adam's luscious backside. Now he was spanking the shit out of it...& damn...It felt so fucking good for words...

Adam was pleading now. Wriggling helplessly. And Jay decided that it was enough just for now. He rubbed his palm into Adam's bottom firmly before slapping it for the last time and releasing the now agitated friend of his from his clutches.

Adam quickly pulled himself off of Jay's lap and scooted as far away as possible to the other end of the couch they were currently occupying. He was flushing red all over, and a pout was displayed on his face. If looks could kill, he was giving Jay a one.

Jay sat there, his elbows resting on his knees, a smug expression on his face. He looked at Adam and shrugged innocently. The pout on Adam's face turned into a scowl and he attacked Jay. His arms flying all over Jay, and it took Jay two or three hard blows straight to the chest to get control of Adam's flying wrists.

"Oh, easy there...Adam, calm down.." For some reason, he couldn't control his laughter. Adam was just too cute.

"You asshole! How could you?" Another pout, as Adam sat there with a hurtful expression trying to get his wrists out of Jay's hands.

"And let go of me! Don't touch me!" He added in his agonized little fit throwing state.

"Firstly, I am not touching you, I am only defending myself," Jay winked at him and kissed Adam's wrists before letting him go.

"Secondly, you're acting like this is your first ever spanking...Don't tell me all those Boyfriends of yours never disciplined you knowing what a troubled little brat you really are."

"That's different you freak! You are my friend! You are NOT suppose to do this!"

"Come on Adam...By the look of it, you kinda enjoyed it." Jay groaned lowly, as his eyes went to Adam's crotch and he wiggled his eye brows suggestively.

As Adam followed Jay's gaze, he blushed harder than ever and covered his lap with his hands, "I hate you! I never knew you were such a filthy bastard!"

"Oh, I live in your company. Poor me had to be effected by some point."

Adam shook his head and got up, but was stopped by Jay, "Where are you going?"

"I have to pee."

"Or jerk off." Jay mused and looked at Adam who looked about ready to explode.

"Whatever. Not your concern."

"Hey, I got you hard, I bet its my concern."

"Then fucking take care of me!" Adam whined in irritation and Jay burst out into giggles.

Adam rolled his eyes at his friend and said, 'Fuck It' before pushing Jay back into the couch and planting himself down in his lap as he crushed his lips to Jay's.

Jay's eyes widened at first but he soon let himself lose into the feeling of Adam's wet heavenly mouth. He grabbed him by his hair and took control of the kiss, plunging Adam's mouth with his tongue in rapid motions.

Adam was as delicious as he ever imagined. And yes, he imagined it a lot. Everything, every concern, every matter was pushed back into his mind as he allowed himself to savor the moment of being intimate with his sweet desire.

Jay broke the kiss and pulled back a little, taking in Adam's beauty for all it was worth of. Adam was panting slightly as he met Jay's gaze, eyes half-lidded with early arousal.

"You're a sassy little slut." Jay declared, his tone dripping with naughtiness.

Adam giggled at that and leaned forward to whisper in Jay's ear, "If you would punish me like you did few minutes ago, I might consider being an exclusive Slut...For you."

Those words went straight to Jay's cock and he couldn't help but groan at Adam's invitation. He licked at Adam's lips once again and drank the little slutty moan that escaped his precious lips.

"Get ready then, Baby. I am claiming my claim just about, Right now." Jay growled sexily as he smacked Adam's already raw ass one more time for emphasis.

Adam moaned prettily as he wiggled his hips down into Jay's erection to silently tell Jay what he thought about that. That was all Jay needed from Adam. The silent permission to cross the limits he set long time ago between them.

Jay placed Adam aside on the couch and kissed him one more time before mouthing, "I'll be back in a min. Get naked, darling."

He left in the direction of his bedroom and Adam quickly discarded himself of all his clothing. He laid on his stomach on the couch, deliberately arching his ass a little to put it on a wondrous display as he waited for Jay to get back.

Jay's mouth dropped open as he came back and met with the most delightful sight ever. Adam looked like a golden angel, exposed in his full glory, and Jay for the first time ever laid his eyes upon that beautiful ass. His cock was getting stiffer and stiffer by every passing moment, and Jay was sure if he didn't get himself undressed anytime soon, it would burst right out from his pants.

"God, Adam...You're gonna kill me...So fucking pretty..." He grunted as he dropped the baby oil bottle on the table and moved forward to run his left hand all over Adam's arched back, resting it above his ass as his other hand went to Adam's long silky mane and held his face up as he kissed his mouth fiercely.

Adam was moaning loudly, arching into Jay's hand on his back as he kissed Jay back with as much passion and intensity.

"Plea..Umm...Jay, want you naked...Please..." He begged so sweetly, and Jay raised up in an instant to comply.

As soon as his hard dick came out of its confines, Adam's eyes shined with pure hunger. He leaned forward to take hold of Jay's shaft, giving it long slow strokes as he licked his lips in anticipation.

"So big...So damn hard...Fuck..wanted you for so long..." Adam let out in a low, sexy voice.

Jay's senses were running wild. His eyes were glazed over with lust. Intense pleasure shot through him as he felt Adam licking at his dick. His eyes dropping close as Adam started to suck him. Suck him like a two dollar whore. His mouth releasing squishy, slurpy sounds, and then his mouth engulfed him completely. Deep throating him and gagging himself in the process.

Fuck...The sensation was something Jay never felt before. He had couple of boyfriends and a girlfriend before, but nothing compared to this. Nothing could ever compare to Adam.

He let his eyes travel from Adam's pouty lips around his dick to his arched hips. So sexy and inviting. Just begging to be grabbed at.

He moved his hand resting on Adam's back lower and let it run across his backside. That bottom arching into his touch. Adam was sluttishly moaning with his mouth full, his eyes looking up at Jay expectantly.

"God baby...So hot...Your mouth...damn...you're beautiful.." Jay sucked in a deep breath as he felt himself getting closer to his release. Oh no. Not now. Not until he was connected to his desire in a way he always yearned for.

He pulled himself out of Adam's mouth and leaned down to give him one long sloppy kiss.

As he broke the kiss, he sat behind Adam and pulled his hips up a little so Adam was now on his hands and knees.

Jay let out a low groan as he fixed his eyes on Adam's opening. He pressed his lips to his pucker and started sucking, kissing it and fucking it with his tongue. Adam was bucking back into his mouth desperately, his mouth babbling incoherently.

Jay was sure it wouldn't take much for him to get addicted to Adam's taste. He wanted to love him all over, by right now his initial urges needed to be dealt with badly. And by looking at Adam, he was sure he felt the same way.

"Jay please...Please...I need you...In..In me..." Adam was begging again, and Jay was sure he was going to get addicted to that begging as well.

He pulled back and flipped Adam onto his back. He spread his legs as he looked down at his erection that was so hard and needy. Such deliciousness.

Jay took hold of Adam's cock and then bent down to take it in his mouth. A broken moan escaped Adam's lips as his hips bucked up. Eyes dropping close and mouth gaped open as Jay pleasured him.

Jay looked up at Adam's frame and almost lost it. Adam was stunning, but he was even more stunning when he was squirming in need and desire. He grabbed the baby oil off from the table and squirted some on his fingers.

He finger fucked Adam and made sure he was well slicked and prepared before he maneuvered himself between his spread thighs and gently pushed himself inside his tight opening, groaning as he felt Adam engulfing him so perfectly.

"Oh Adam...fucking tight...feel amazing.." Jay gave Adam a couple of moments to get adjusted to his size and then started thrusting. Settling into a rough pace that left Adam a writhing moaning mess underneath him.

It didn't take long for both of them to reach their peaks. As Jay's hand brought Adam to his orgasm, Jay followed by releasing inside his lover just couple of seconds later.

Moments passed, but they were still reeling in the afterglow of their mind numbing sex. Jay's heart was beaming with joy. He finally had Adam. Something he only dreamed of. Only desired for.

As he re-gained his composure a bit, he pulled back from Adam and gave him a once over. A sly smirk broke across his face. A sheen layer of sweat covered Adam's face and body, and his hair was all messy and wild. He was damn fuckable.

"You okay?" He asked gently as he brushed back some of Adam's hair from his forehead.

"Hmm. Never felt better." Adam replied with a big smile.

Jay's smirk got wider. He slipped his arms around Adam's waist and pulled him up into his lap as he sat up. Adam's arms going around his neck as he rested his knees on both sides of Jay.

"That was amazing. You are amazing." Adam said with a slight giggle and then leaned forward to capture Jay's lips with his own. Another steamy make out session broke apart and they were both left panting hard for breathing.

As they pulled apart, Jay teased playfully, "No offense, Baby...But you ARE a slutty little thing."

"Haha, Proud to be."

"Oh, I have no doubts."

"Stop making fun of me now. Jay?" Adam settled his head in the crock of Jay's neck.

"Hmm?"

"This time, I am not gonna be at fault for failing. I just got molested by my tutor." Adam said with a small giggle and then wiggled his ass down into Jay's dick.

"You. Are. A. Bitch."

"Thank you very much Jay-Jay. You compliment me so well."

Jay just shook his head at his wry friend and settled back into the sofa peacefully. Adam might fail, but he definitely won big time tonight.

o~o


End file.
